Broken Heroes
by nisan uzumakie
Summary: set 100 years after the winter war. a new set of heroes aline themselves with the espada to defeat a new evil. (the espada are not dead) will they be able to defeat the evil Obuni?


A/N I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, I ONLY OWN THE OC'S

* * *

Prolouge: Just a dream?

_"Come to me..." _

_"Whose there!?"_

_"Learn the truth..."_

_"The truth about what?"_

_"Find yourself..." _

_"But aren't I here?"_

It was these thoughts that made a hunched over saki take a shuddering breath; reaching out her clammy hands she tried to touch somthing. To touch anything, but there was nothing to touch. She was enveloped by a darkness that seemed to go on forever in every direction. It sourounded her, smothering the woman with its eminsity. It hurt to breath. Every muscle ached, seizing in resistance each time she atempted to move from her position. She was on her knees. Hands clenching her own sides in an effort to stop the pain.

Saki could tell that she was waist deep in some kind of liquid, it soaked through her pants covering her legs. watter? No it was too thick to be watter, too slimey... Taking another weak breath, she inhaled the bitter metalic smell. Blood. Why did it have to be blood? More importantly, whose blood was it? Mabey it was her own? She was in a great deal of pain. She must have been injured some-where?

Her chest burned, it felt as if her heart had melted and escaped through some unknown wound to join the gallons of blood that sorrounded her. Everything hurt. It burned. It ached. Her lungs were burning from atempting to breath in the dampend air, straining to find any decent oxegen.

"_I'm ... so cold." her voice cracked, breaing of into a coughing fit. She was shaking now, her eyes scrunched up in a feeble atempt at keeping the tears from rolling down into the pool beneath her. Losing momentum, she fell into the tangy blood and started to sink. The blood filling her mouth then lungs, slowly taking its time with her death. "Alone... forever alone..." Her heart slowed its beat. "thud thud... thud thud..."_

_she was dying and nobody seemed to care, nobody tried to bring her fading soul back to the light._

_"I care." a cold, dead voice wispered in her ear._

_Her blue eyes lulled shut, entranced by the warm, so comfortingly warm, slithered over her body. Caressing her with windy touches._

_She knew that whatever was touching her wasn't human, it wasn't anything. Yet it ruled her world for those few breif moments. It was everything. The only thing other than herself in this dark world. Nothing else mattered exept the two of them floating in this darkness that seemed to go on forever. This thing cared about her- or so it said. It could just be lying..._

_As if sensing her doubt in it, one of those tender, windy touches moved to her cheek-a comforting move. Finaly, saki willed herself to open her eyes, she had to see this thing that seemed to care- had to judge the creatues truth. Her eyes, wich were once a bright blue; had warped their colours. One turning poisonous green, the other a beautiful violet._

_She looked up, and saw a vision, a man that could not have been a man. He looked like an angle; strong body, flawless, skin, he seemed to emit a faint glow around his body. Dark violet eyes stared at her with false concern. He was only inches away, and Saki could easily pick up his scent. Death, decay, blood... Nomatter how beautiful he looked he could not cover up his scent, it revealed the true nature of him. A demon masqerading as a angle._

_Long strands of chestnut brown hair hovered around him giving the miraige that they were still submerged in the pool of blood; but saki could no longer feel the thick slimey substance around her any longer. They were just floating around the darkness together, this man who was slowly bringing warmth and life back into her. He heart beat quickened, the heat made all her pain vanish. It left her feeling relieved, amazed that the man before her had reversed the damage the world had done too her._

_? were had all this purple mist come from? It couldn't have come from him, could it? but he's the only other one here... It came from an unseeable point behind him moving forward and comforting her._

_"There is no reason to fear god, my child." That silky, cold voice tried to console her. He sounded so distant, his vice cold enough to freeze the sun,Ironic that he would be the one to warm her soul. Wait a miniute? did he just say GOD?! This man was..._

_"No way!" Saki's thoughts bounced around in her head echoing far off into her subconcious._

_A deep, aluring chuckle bubbled forth from the man's chest."Dont doubt me, my child." he wispered moving ever so closer. Tey were mere inches apart, and the heat that had once warmed her now scorched her very soul. Bubbles began to pop up on the floor and the blood began to pool again even faster then before. Saki desperately tried to reach out in front of her to man. only he wasn't a man anymore. Skin had reared back to reveal a monster in his stead. bloody, and angry he narowed his glinting red eyes at her. He snareled at her, once white teeth, now a row of sharp fangs. The mist the had been trying to comfort her now began to tear and claw at her body leaving gaping wounds that were sure to scar. Saki opened her mouth in atempt to scream, to convince him to stop; but this only proved to exit the moster even further. Grabing her shoulders he suceeded in cutting through her colar bone with his long talons, smiling as the crunching noise it made. Saki made to grab his wrists to stop him from causing any more damage but as soon as she touched him her hands burned with pain and she released him. "what are you?!" she cried out, looking horrorfied. The monster leaned in closer to her ear, brushing it with its foul breath and placing a hand on the back of her neck almost delicatly._

_"The truth..." it wispered _

_sudently Saki was plunged head first back into the pool of blood they had been standing in. The monster keeping his hand on the back of her head, just inches away from air. She tried with all she had to fight; to get back up, but her flailing about did nothing more than amuse the horrible monster above. Her eyes fluttered shut, she was back to dying._


End file.
